thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cure/Episode 1
The Cure 'is a story written by Vodar Odinson. Synopsis A mysterious man known as David tells a group of campers his story... The Blake Family witness an outbreak of violence.. Plot Day 0 of the Outbreak.. “The sky above begins to darken, a group surrounds a campfire” “I didn’t think there were any more people like you.” Jamie says. “What do you mean people like us?” David asks. “People who go out of there way to save other people. We wouldn’t have made it if you hadn’t found us.” Jamie replies. “Who are you?” Will asks. “My name is David, this my son Derek.” “Do you remember what happened in the beginning?” Dugg asks. “Yeah I remember.... I remember when our cities and homes turned into graveyards.. when the planes fell out of the skies.. When the trains stopped running...when the grid shut down… and when those things came, some sort of lost their minds...some lost more than that.... ' '''“There is an eery silence then David starts to cough blood” “Dad please hang in there we’re almost there...” Derek whispers. “Are you ok” Will asks. “I’m fine” David replies. “I still remember the day It all happened” David whispers to himself. “Flashback to the Beginning” “As the sun rises, David’s alarm clock rings and he gets up to start the day.” “Honey it’s time to wake up” David whispers. “Good Mourning” Katie cheerfully says. “David and Katie kiss” “I’ll wake the kids up” “David walks into Derek’s and Lucy’s rooms” “Wake up” David yells. “Get out” Derek groans. “David walks into the living room and turns the television on while he makes breakfast.” “As David cookes he watches the news.” “ Kids get ready for school” David yells. “David shhh the nosey neighbors are gonna complain again.” Katie grumpily says. “Derek and Lucy walk in the room, the family eats breakfast and gets ready for the day.” “Hospitals are packed after an outbreak of violent attacks”, the news reporter says. “The phone goes off, Katie picks it up.” “David I have to go and help the hospital” “Have a good day” David says. “David and Katie kiss as she leaves to help at the hospital but is feels a tug at her legs she looks down and sees Max..” “Hey Max.. I have to leave now..” Katie says. “Katie walks out the door as Max eagerly tries to follow.” ”David’s phone goes off, he answers it.” “It’s not police brutality David, It’s some sort of disease or something...It’s bad, but we have it under control for now, We will notify you when we lose control of the situation”, the voice whispers. “Ok thank you.. Bye” David replies. “Kids.. you’re gonna be late for school” David says. “Derek rushes up and grabs his bag and Lucy follows behind, Derek and Lucy get onto the bus and sit by their friends.” “Have you seen the news?” Joe asks. “No..Why?” Derek asks. “There was a ton of reports of police brutality and the news reporter was eaten by a crazed man.” Joe says. “Joe pulls his phone out and shows Derek the news.” ''To Be Continued….''' Characters David Blake Katie Blake Derek Blake Lucy Blake Max(Dog) Joe Dugg Will Jamie Deaths *News Reporter Trivia *''TBA Category:Story Pages